12 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5480 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5480); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.06 7.35 Pogodni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2236; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Garfield i przyjaciele - Kryzys tożsamości, odc. 6 (Identity Crisis); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tupi i Binu - Wielki całus, odc. 22 (Big Smooch); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Opowieść o dziadku Kleofasie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Od słów do głów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Errata do biografii - Polski Londyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Skamandryci - Alarm. Antoni Słonimski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Notacje - Jadwiga Barańska. Nie grałam sama siebie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia - odc. 1 Córka gór (odc. 1 Córka gór) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1729; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2117 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5481 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5481); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1730; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2118 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2228; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Deszczowe wakacje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Australii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Teorban - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk.:Magdalena Walach, Marzena Trybała, Rafał Maćkowiak, Michał Żurawski, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Mastalerz, Katarzyna Skarżanka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Operacja Życie - 14; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 9/11 Dzień, który zmienił świat. cz.2 (9/11: Day That Changed The World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Gracze; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 6 (Big Shots, ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 7 (Big Shots, ep. 7); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Notacje - Maria Siemonowa. Bóg zawsze był z nami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 26 Bilet do Berlina; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Inna pamięć - porucznik Knorr i major Haarde; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 257 Porzucona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Familiada - odc. 1881; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Sąsiedzi - Randka w ciemno; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 53 Panna młoda; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Tancerze - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Bruce Parramore; wyk.:Magda Walach, Marcin Dorociński, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Katarzyna Glinka, Katarzyna Cichopek, Mirosław Baka, Małgorzata Niemirska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Złota dziewczyna (Too fast to be a woman. Golden girl) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Maxx Ginnane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Antykwariat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 615 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 846; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 586; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Włamywacze (Sneakers); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Phil Alder Robinson; wyk.:Robert Redford, Sidney Poitier, Ben Kingsley, Dan Aykroyd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Meksykańska wojna narkotykowa (This Word: Mexico’s Drug War); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Elena Cosentino; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Nie zaśmiecaj swojego sumienia odc.1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:02 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:32 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:36 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:42 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:47 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:41 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:02 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 Debata INFO - POLSAT wybory 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:44 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:13 A zaczęło się wszystko na Kresach...; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:31 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 2; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 87 8:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 13 8:10 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 14 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 15 8:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 12 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 300 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 6 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 22 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 318 Sezon: 7 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 12:00 Orły z Bostonu Odcinek: 6 13:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1339 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 319 Sezon: 7 17:00 Wydarzenia 17:30 Sport 17:35 Pogoda 17:40 Studio 18:00 Polska - Słowacja 20:00 Sahara 22:45 Regulamin zabijania 1:15 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 2:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 670 3:15 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 38 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 800 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1695 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 123 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 513 11:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 187 12:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 188 12:40 Plotkara Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 591 14:40 Detektywi 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 592 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 124 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 845 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1470 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 2 22:30 HDw3D Telewision Odcinek: 2 23:05 Mentalista Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 0:00 Trauma Odcinek: 1 1:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 513 1:35 Uwaga! 1:50 Arkana magii 3:10 Rozmowy w toku 4:05 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 74, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 4, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 10:25 Na południe - odc. 54, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 5, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 55, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 5, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 42, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 11, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 6, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 68, Meksyk 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 102 minuty, które zmieniły Amerykę - odc. 1/2USA 22:05 Galileo - odc. 232 23:05 Galileo - odc. 233 00:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 3:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:10 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:00 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 5/19 Magia rękawic; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 435 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1718; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 256* Don Dionizy Corleone; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 40* - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18* - Wiem, kim jesteś; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Seweryn Butrym, Wiktor Nanowski, Stanisław Mikulski, Janina Borońska, Alicja Zommer, Mieczysław Stoor, Krzysztof Chamiec, Andrzej May; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18* - Hotel Excelsior; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Najbardziej lubię grać; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Nowy Jork - 11 Września; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty śpiewa Michał Bajor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1718; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Bez prądu - Closterkeller; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 435 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 48; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1718; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 435; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Ludzkie sprawy - 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Przebojowa noc (skrót); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12